Vegas on the Run Donated 4NKH One shot
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella is nothing but trouble and on the run. Edward is trying to avoid an arranged marriage by running off to hunt down the woman that stole his sister's identity. Craziness ensues when they cross paths. Banners by Kyndall Viscia


**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**The banner is my profile picture and was done by Kyndall Viscia and it totally awesome**

**VEGAS ON THE RUN**

**By Savannavansmutsmut**

**Bella**

I slipped into the bar with the creepy bartender. I had a feeling he had a thing for me, but right at this moment, I needed to use that to my advantage. I glanced over my shoulder and saw they hadn't followed me in here. I ducked behind the guy sitting next to me a little and watched as the goons ran past the bar window looking confused. I didn't know how they had found me, but they wouldn't be finding me again. I sank down a little more, peeking around the guy's bicep as the goons looked in the window. Thank heavens they didn't spot me. They turned and started looking into surrounding shops and then headed back to where I assumed they had left their car. I let out a sigh and dropped my head on the bar.

"James, tequila please, and make it a double," I called to the bartender.

"Tough night, beautiful?" he commented as he put my shot in front of me.

I sighed and shook my head, "If you only knew." I took the shot and closed my eyes, feeling the burn. I wasn't about to get drunk with those freaks in town. Looked like I would be moving again, damn it. I had been enjoying my stay in Las Vegas, too. I wondered what the hell had given me away. I ordered a light beer and slumped into my seat. After a few moments, I realized someone was staring at me hard. That person was the guy sitting next to me. I hadn't even bothered to look at him yet. I let out a sigh, leaning back, ready to tell the creep off next to me. Just because I'd hid behind him didn't mean he could ogle me. "Hey, buddy, what are you looking at?" I was feeling a little off. I glanced at my beer. I shouldn't have been feeling like this with so little in my system.

"You in trouble?" he asked.

I shrugged and giggled, "Usually am."

"I think you need a cab. Where are you staying?"

"Wherever you are," I felt myself slipping off the seat.

The guy let out a sigh and looked up at the bartender. "Can you call me a cab?"

James didn't look too happy. "Cheer up!" I said slapping the counter. "Let me get you a tegela." I scrunched my face. That didn't sound quite right.

"I don't think I should let you take her," James said sternly. "Bella, why don't you come back with me? I'll look after you."

I giggled, "You're creepy and want to fuck me. Thank you, James, but my hand can keep me company for now," I said cupping my breast.

Mr. Party Pooper next to me pulled my hand away and grimaced. He looked at James like he wasn't happy. He pulled me outside and stood against the building with me holding on to him until a cab stopped. Once we got in, I fell over in his lap. I looked up at his face. He was so pretty. "You're pretty, are you a girl?" I asked.

"No," he sounded upset.

"Let me check." I started grabbing at his crotch, feeling around. He started shifting around and I felt him grab my hand and try to push me away, but I got a hold of it. I smiled widely, "You are a boy, and a big one at that!"

I must have dozed off after that because when I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember anything else that happened that night.

EDWARD

My sister, Alice, was up in a tizzy. She wanted to marry some Texan named Jasper and couldn't because someone had stolen her identity. I promised I would track down the witch that was slowing my sister's wedding down and put her in jail.

I stopped in a bar because from what I had gathered, this fake Alice Brandon, who had been married by an Elvis impersonator to some jackass named Jacob Black, frequented here according to Alice's stolen credit card. When I had tracked down this Jacob guy, the poor fool looked heartbroken and devastated because she was gone. When I told him that his supposed wife was not really his wife because she had used a stolen identity, he looked sick. I asked if he had a picture of her, but he said no, she was camera shy. I bet the bitch didn't want to get caught.

I hadn't been sitting there long when a brunette slipped in and made herself as small as possible. She was looking toward the window and I saw a couple of men walk by that looked like they were in the same business that my father ran. If this girl was hiding, it was most likely because she was in serious trouble.

She ordered a couple of drinks and I watched as the bartender leered at her. She had only had two drinks, one being a light beer, before she was acting way too tipsy. When she started sliding off the barstool, I saw the bartender smirk. I knew something was up and I didn't know if he was in with the guys looking for her. I knew I had to get her out of there.

The damn girl was a frisky little thing. She was all over me and I literally had to pry her off of me to get her into my bed, insisting that she drink some water and go to sleep. I plopped down on the club chair and emptied the mini bar. I was getting nowhere in my search and it wouldn't be long before my father would insist I come home for my own wedding. I wasn't lucky like my sister, who was marrying for love. My family, the Cullen's, headed one mob and the Swans another. My marriage had been arranged a few years ago, but it was put off until my betrothed turned eighteen. I didn't want to marry a bratty little girl. I was twenty-two myself and had no intentions of settling down. I was now on my second year of looking for this identity thief. I may have been taking my sweet time, putting off marrying that brat. She would be twenty now and I had never met her, but I had heard she was against the arrangement as well. It would be the marriage from hell if it ever happened.

My eyes were drooping and I fought to stay awake. I guess it was my own fault for drinking the mini bar dry. I stripped down to just my boxers and slumped down in the chair, stretching my legs out in front of me, too tired to move to the couch.

My eyes hadn't been closed too long when I felt something warm and wet. I started to force my eyes open when I heard a soft moan come from above me. The crazy chick from the bar was sliding down on my hard cock, her head thrown back as she rode me. It was too late for me to stop her so I grabbed her hips and helped her ride my cock. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke the next day to an empty hotel room, my wallet gone, and my clothes as well. Apparently, no good deed went unpunished. When I called Alice, my father was at her place and insisted he talk to me. He was furious and sent his men to retrieve me. Thankfully, they brought clothes. Unfortunately, that was the end of my running.

When I arrived home, my father was pacing back and forth. "I hear you almost had her," he said with a sneer.

I just shrugged. "She's a slick little bitch."

"Well, it's time to put your chase aside and leave it to my men. Charles will be here to finalize our agreement tonight."

"Great, am I going to meet the little princess tonight?" I grimaced.

"I'm not sure; he's said she wasn't feeling well. Her sister was sick with a bad bug last week. We crossed paths in the hospital when he was checking in on her."

"Have you ever seen his girls?" I asked.

"We respect the privacy of family," my father snapped. So basically no, he had never seen the girls.

There was a knock and Mr. Swan came in with a thin little brunette behind him with her eyes down. She made no move to step out from behind him. I wondered if I would ever get a good look at the girl. She looked young and scared.

"Charles," my father greeted with a wide smile.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you. I trust your boy was able to get things settled for his sister?"

"He's done all he can," my father deflected. "It was probably best to give your little girl a chance to get used to the idea anyway."

"Yes, well, she's always been a bit high-spirited. I assume Edward will see about getting the marriage license?"

"Yes, just as we planned."

Charles looked me up and down and let out a huff and turned to my father. "It isn't easy for a man to give up his daughter."

"I assure you, Charles; she'll be treated like an angel and spoiled like a princess. This union of ties is important. Who else would you have take your place when you retire…Mike? You want him to take over?"

"No, no, you're right. Like I said, it's just difficult to let your little girl go."

My father stepped forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but we're family now. She'll be treated like family." My father reached out and squeezed my shoulder, "Right, Edward?" I nodded and tried again to steal a peek at the girl, but she actually moved more behind her father. She was hiding and I suddenly felt very bad for her. It was obvious she was scared to death and upset, but was made to come here and was being forced to marry.

I looked to our fathers who were smiling and chatting like two old hens as they spoke of our wedding. Mr. Swan's phone rang and he looked at the number and frowned. "I need to take this." My father pulled me back from him and we stood behind his desk. We could still hear Mr. Swan. He was definitely pissed. "I don't care, just get it done, my daughter's wedding is set for the twenty-third and I won't have anyone fucking it up!" He took a deep breath and turned back to us and smiled. "I'll be glad when I can hand the reigns over to you," he spoke to my father, but he seemed to look to me.

BELLA

I woke up in a hotel room on the floor with a hot guy sprawled in front of me on the floor as well. I couldn't remember anything from last night, but my legs were fucking sticky. I quickly showered, hoping to get out of here before he woke.

Once I slipped out of the bathroom, I decided to steal his clothes, dressing up like a short man to throw off the stupid thugs that got way too close to me. I shoved everything, even his wallet, into his duffle bag. I didn't have time to head back to my place and grab any of the fake ID's I had there. Fuck, this was going to be hard to get away with this time.

I took the keys that had been in his pants last night and hurried to the parking garage. I hit the button a few times but no cars beeped. I was getting worried I would have to boost another car. I hated messing with them. It was much easier to steal keys.

I looked the keys over again and noticed one that looked like a bike key. I walked over to where a few were parked and started trying it. On the fourth try, I hit the jackpot. I shove the bag in his saddle bag and knocked the kick stand up, walking it back as I straddled it. Once I was pointed in the direction I wanted to go, I took off, not looking back.

I had to leave the state before the bike was reported stolen. In fact, being a few states away would be best. I glanced at the tank and cursed, I would have to stop and get gas. I pulled up to the gas station and pulled out a credit card. It asked for a zip code and so I pulled out the guy's license and typed it in. Thank god it worked because I didn't have a damn dime right now. Mr. Masen was just going to have pay for his little indiscretion last night. I really wished I could remember what the hell had happened. I knew I was tender and riding the bike didn't help, so I had an idea of what went on. I cringed at the thought. Jake was the last guy I had fucked. At least he loved me. He married me before we did it. I felt kind of bad for leaving him high and dry, but I really needed a new name. What better way to get one than to marry someone?

The damn computer asked me if I wanted cash back and I thought, hell yeah. I went through the amounts and found the most it would let me take out was four hundred dollars. It told me to see the cashier for my change and I hurried in for it. The lady passed it over, not even looking at me twice when I told her pump four, and I grabbed my change and took off. I would find a hotel in the next state and stay hidden as long as I could. I would hit the gas pumps once a day and pull another four hundred dollars to keep myself afloat until I could get myself some new ID. I really needed a damn passport, but the truth was I wasn't sure where to go or what to do when I got there. I just knew I couldn't go home and be forced to marry some asshole just so my father could give him the family business. Maybe if I hid long enough, the deal would fall through and he would finally see that I could run the damn thing myself. I didn't need some Capo to take over for me. I could be the Skip myself.

EDWARD

Once Mr. Swan left, I started pacing the room; still frustrated about how that little girl couldn't even look at me and did everything she could to stay hidden from me.

"You'll go to the courthouse and request a marriage license. Jolene works there and will take care of everything. You just have to show up and give her the basic information," my father said and handed me a slip of paper. "Let's just hope you don't have some fool stealing your identity like that dead bitch that stole Alice's."

"Did they catch her?"

"No, but when they do, she'll be taken care of. We usually don't knock off women, but nobody messes with my little girl."

I headed for the courthouse, hoping to get this insane wedding over with. I was to be married in four days and I really didn't know what to do with that timid little girl. I shook my head; I just hoped she didn't kill me in my sleep.

I slid the piece of shit paper that I didn't even bother to look at, to the woman with the name Jolene on her name tag. She gave me a nervous smile and quickly started working on her computer. Her eyes suddenly widened and she glanced back at me several times, swallowing hard.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Have you been to Las Vegas recently, Mr. Masen?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, I just got back a couple of days ago."

She whimpered a little.

"What's the problem?" I snapped and she jumped.

"My records show that you married an Isabella Higginbotham in Las Vegas. I don't think the computer will let me print you another license. I don't know what to do," she said tearing up. Just because my father was an ass didn't mean I was.

"Are you serious? Let me see that." I yanked her screen over and sure enough, there was a fucking copy of a marriage license listing Isabella Higginbotham as my wife. I knew just who it was when I looked at the date as well. Fucking hell, what you didn't know actually could hurt you. My father was going to kill me unless I could get this damn thing annulled and quickly.

"Would you like a copy for your family?" She asked.

I sure as hell wanted a copy, just _not_ for my family.

I stormed out the door and called my friend, Emmett. He worked for my dad, but he would keep this between us if I asked him to. I told him what had happened and he said he would look to see if the bitch had used my credit cards.

I decided to do my best to stall and called Mr. Swan myself. "Swan," he said gruffly. I almost backed out, but I had to do something to buy me some time.

"Sir, this is Edward Masen…Cullen," I corrected. "I, uh, happened to notice your daughter seemed very nervous about the whole wedding thing and I understand she's young. It's just a couple of months before Thanksgiving and Christmas and I was wondering if she would prefer to spend the holidays with her family instead of married to me, a complete stranger," I rubbed my face, "Not to say I wouldn't marry her now, just that, she might prefer some more time with you as your little girl before she's a wife, and uh, she might prefer a spring wedding. I don't know, I just thought I'd put it out there. I know you're anxious to retire. In the end, it's up to you and my dad. I just hoped you'd talk to her and maybe see what she'd want, it being her wedding and all. I don't want to start off on a bad foot with her resenting me for taking her from her family," I gulped wondering if he bought my load of crap.

"I'll talk to her and your father. You'll have an answer in the morning." He hung up and I sank down in the seat of my car and banged my head on the steering wheel.

The next morning, I was relieved to find out that my wedding to that little Swan girl was being put off until the spring in order for his daughter to get used to the idea of leaving home. Apparently, Mr. Swan wanted to let her pick out a house and have her mother help set it up for us in hopes that she would eventually get excited about the wedding. I didn't think it was likely, but I didn't give a damn. I was granted the time I needed to find the woman who somehow had become my wife. My new wedding day was set to April 25th. I just hoped I could get the annulment by then.

I was startled by my damn phone ringing. I answered it quickly when I saw it was Emmett. "What do you got?"

"The chick that stole your card is fucking bat shit crazy or something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because in the last month, she's been all over the place, jumping state to state. She went in a swirl pattern for a while and then shot up north, and then she zigzagged across the country, only to jump back, going a different way. I don't think even she knows where the fuck she's going."

It was then I remembered that she was running from a couple of thugs that were hunting her. I sighed pulling my hair. "She was hiding from some guys when I met her. I'm sure she was on the run before she met me. Shit! Can you track the damn transactions? Watch them as they go?"

"Sure thing," he said and hung up. I hoped he figured out some sort of pattern.

BELLA

When my set wedding day passed, I slowed down some. The warm august wind turned cool as it was slowly turning to September. I lay back on my hotel bed and wondered if I could pull off settling down for a while. I was so tired and needed a break. I had saved most of the money and was really surprised that the card still worked. I kept moving. Maybe if I could get more money set aside, I could rent a place and lay low for a while, only popping across state lines when I needed more cash. I had over ten thousand dollars as it was now, but I would need more if I was going to find a place to rent out for a year or so. I had to stay hidden until things with my father blew over. I would keep an eye on the papers, though, to make sure no one got hurt between the two families.

I had hit the machines for another two weeks and started looking for a place. I finally found a quiet little town called Show Low in Arizona. The weather was supposed to be nice there and I found a little two-bedroom house for six hundred dollars a month. I would be able to pay up for a full year and it was close to the border of a couple of other states so I could make day trips if I needed more money.

I called the lady I would be renting from and told her I was coming and paying cash for the year. She sounded skeptical, but excited at the same time. The picture of the house looked cute online, if not small. I called her from another pay phone when I made it to the little town. It seemed big and small at the same time; too busy for a small town, but not enough people to make it a big town. It was just perfect for blending in. She gave me directions to the little house that was down a wooded driveway, down some back roads. It felt like I was in the middle of nowhere and I think I liked that. It was just like when I was a child in a hiding spot hidden in the trees. Hopefully, no one would find me.

"Hello, dear, you must be Isabella Masen, I'm Mrs. Cope," the older woman stepped off the porch smiling.

I had taken the name Masen so no one would question the use of my "husband's" card. I shook my head. I should have just married the bastard and got a new ID, like I did with Jacob. With him, I went from Alice Brandon to Alice Black.

"I'm sorry for such cryptic phone calls. I've been in a bit of a jam and needed to get away." I looked up at her wide-eyed, trying to play a woman running from a bad man.

She frowned at me and looked over at the motorcycle. "Didn't you bring anything with you, dear?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "I didn't have time to pack. I have some clothes, but honestly, I just grabbed the duffle bag by our front door and ended up with a lot of my husband's clothes," I said rubbing my arm. I walked over and discretely pulled out the cash. "It's seventy-eight hundred dollars for the year, right? That includes first and last month's rent and a deposit."

She looked at me surprised when I pulled out a wad of hundreds and twenties. I had counted it out when I stopped in the middle of the desert, not wanting anyone to see what I was doing. I took the carefully counted wad and handed it to her. "Can I get a receipt?" I asked.

She blinked several times then nodded yes as she hurried inside. She sat down at a little kitchen table; it and a lone rocking chair seemed to be the only furniture in this place. She flipped through the bills and then wrote down seventy-eight hundred dollars on the receipt pad, marking it paid in cash and filling out the date and signing it. She smiled at me, one of those worried mother smiles. "Are you going to be okay? Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

I looked around and realized I needed to get the utilities started. "Could you tell me where to get the utilities turned on?"

She chuckled, "Oh, honey, when you're out this far, there are no utilities. That's why this place is so cheap. It has a few solar panels for electricity, a solar water heater, a well, septic tank, and a propane tank. Now, I pay to keep the panels, the well, and the septic tank maintained, but the propane tank is maintained by the gas company that comes out to fill it once a month. You'll need to call them to let them know to come," she said sliding me a card. "There should be some propane left from the last tenants, at least enough to run your fridge, heater, and stove. Oh, and I'm sorry to say, the panels aren't strong enough to run a clothes iron or hot curlers. It just takes too much power. The same with a microwave. If you want to use those things, you'll need to get yourself a generator. There's a plug up by the panels if you want to hook it into the house. Just let me know if you want to and I'll show you how."

I just nodded, feeling a little in over my head and literally off the grid. Mrs. Cope reached over patting my hand, "It's okay, honey. It's safe out here and quiet. No one will bother you. I'm only a mile down the road. In fact, why don't you come stay with me tonight until we can find you a bed?"

I smiled at her and let her lead me to her car. I had my bags already slung over my shoulder and slipped into her old Ford Taurus that looked like it had seen better days. We bounced down an old washboard road and pulled up to a little cabin. It was even smaller than my place.

"Come on in, honey," she called, "I'll make us some tea. I only have a fold-out couch to offer, but it's better than the floor."

I nodded in thanks.

"So, honey, how far along are you?"

I looked at her confused. "How far have I come?" I asked.

"No, child, how many weeks pregnant are you?"

My eyes widened and my hand dropped to my stomach, "Why, why would you say something like that?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile. She got up, patted my shoulder, and walked out the front door. That woman was crazy if she thought I was pregnant. I wasn't.

I stood up pacing then looked out the window only to see her car was no longer in the driveway. It was almost an hour later when she returned with a small bag and handed it to me. "I'm never wrong about these things, dear. I've been able to tell since I was a child, now go confirm it for yourself."

I shook my head no, terrified. My father would kill me if I was pregnant. I would never be able to return.

"Why don't you rest now and you can think on it in the morning."

I didn't rest, though. I flopped on that couch like a fish and finally gave in, snatching up the bag. I told myself it was negative. I knew I'd had my period after I had been with Jacob, and I really had no proof anything had happened with that Masen guy. I still couldn't remember shit from that night.

I paced in front of the taunting little stick and finally peeked at it, only to frown. The damn thing had a happy face. What the hell was that supposed to mean, be happy you're not pregnant?

I picked up the instructions and slid down the bathroom wall when I saw what it meant. I started crying, but I hadn't realized it until Mrs. Cope was there hugging me. "Everything will be alright, child. I'll help you through this." I looked up at her kind face and I knew she really meant it. I was going to need help for once in my life. I no longer felt strong-headed and independent. I felt scared.

EDWARD

It was going on December and Emmett had called me into his office. He wore a big smile. "You've got to see this."

I half expected him to be showing me some porn, but when he turned his screen toward me, I saw transactions.

"New Mexico, Colorado, Utah. I thought she was doing another circle, but she didn't. She hit New Mexico again. You know what that means don't you?"

"She's somewhere in Arizona."

"That's right, and most likely somewhere close to the northeast border. The fact that there's a huge reservation there and a bunch of national forests really helps us narrow it down to just a few cities and they're small ones."

Emmett was grinning like a fool and I had to admit, I was smiling pretty widely myself.

He pointed out Snowflake, Eagar, Holbrook, Show Low, Lakeside, and Pine Top as her most likely hideouts. "Pack your bags; it's time to go find your wife."

We landed in a tiny airport in Show Low. We checked into a hotel and Emmett set up his computer right away. "I'm gonna see if I can hack into some of the cameras around town. I'm sure if she's here, she'll eventually show up." He tossed me the picture he had of her from one of the gas station security cameras. It was the clearest we had and I was able to confirm it was the woman from that night.

"You go hit the pavement, see if you can find a local bum or drunk or something. They always talk for cash and most people don't notice them as they walk by. They see more shit than Jesus."

It had been over a week and we got nothing. We were just about to pack up when Emmett yelled at me to come over. "Get over here and look at this. It's hard to tell, but is that your wife?"

"She's not my wife," I growled. He smirked. "Well, she is, but not for long." I looked at the cameras watching her walk around the local Wal-Mart. "I'm going there. You keep an eye on her and tell me where she is."

Thankfully, nothing was that far in this little town and I was only a few minutes away. I hurried in the doors, looking like a crazed man. She was not getting away again, "Emmett, where the hell is she?" I growled into my phone.

"The women's clothes section; she's looking at sweaters."

I went diving through the sweaters and finally spotted her. I was off to her side and she hadn't spotted me yet. I carefully moved behind her, doing my best to stay out of sight. I eased up behind her and grabbed her arms, holding them to her sides, "Gotcha!"

She struggled to turn around. "Let me go. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy from Vegas." She suddenly stopped struggling. "I've been tracking you for months."

She let out a sigh and dropped her head. "Are you going to turn me in to the authorities?"

"No, I just need one little thing from you."

She turned around to face me surprised. Thank god I could finally get this over with. This bitch looked like she was letting herself go. Her bulky sweater did nothing to hide the weight she had put on. I hooked her arm in mine, "We're going to the courthouse to get our marriage annulled."

"What?"

"I'm engaged, and at some point during that night, we ended up married." I tugged on my hair, "You've been tough to find."

"How did you find me?"

"You still running from those other people?" She grimaced. "Don't worry, honey, I tracked you using my credit card. They can't do that. They have no clue about that card."

"That's why you never shut it off," she sounded so defeated.

I put her in my car and she asked to use my phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Mrs. Cope, she's the one that gave me a ride into town."

"You still got my bike?" I snapped remembering the bitch took that as well.

She looked out the window and nodded yes. We pulled up to the courthouse and I bribed some clerk to get us in to see the judge fast. I had a copy of our marriage license and passed it over. "We need this annulled. We were drunk and neither of us remembers that night. I'm engaged and need to get this taken care of immediately," I told the judge.

He looked over at the quiet woman at my side. "Is this true? Do you remember anything from that night?"

Thankfully, she shook her head no.

"Alright then, I'll ask a list of questions so I can get this taken care of."

We were doing fine, passing his test with flying colors. That was until we suddenly disagreed on something.

"Are there any children involved in this marriage?"

I answered a firm no, but the bitch answered yes.

"What the hell?" I turned furious. I didn't know what she was trying to pull, but it wasn't going to fly. I would have her thrown in jail before she could do anymore damage.

She had the audacity to start crying.

"I'm guessing he's unaware of the child?" the Judge stated.

She nodded yes.

"This is bullshit. I don't even know her."

The judge stood up to his full height and I had to admit that he was big. After he glared me into silence, he turned to her. "How far along are you, dear?"

"Six months."

"This is bullshit! She's just a fat cow!" I shouted.

She burst into tears again. My god, she was really milking it. She sat down, taking a few tissues from the desk and finally settled down.

"Well now, let's just get comfortable because this is going to take a while to work out." The judge sat in his chair and waited for me to do the same. The chick, my wife, started to pull off her sweater and I about fell out of my chair. Fucking hell, I hadn't seen a fat girl look like that. It was all in the front and sticking out full and round.

"Shit!" I shouted pointing at her belly, "You're pregnant!"

She burst into tears again. Would she ever stop crying?

"I'm afraid, Mr. Masen, that I can't grant you an annulment, but I can help you get started on your divorce. Now, when a child is involved, they tend to take a few months to work through."

"Shit, I'm going to have to tell my father." I knew he could pull the strings needed to get this over with fast. The judge was still talking, but I finally stopped him. "I think we should take care of this back in my home state. I want my family involved in this."

"Mrs. Masen, are you alright with this arrangement?"

"Yes, Sir," she nearly whispered.

"Very well," the judge stood and shook our hands. "You take care of yourself," he said looking right at her.

We walked out to my car and she got in without making a fuss. I was headed for the airport when she started to complain. "I don't have any of my stuff. We need to stop."

"Oh, no we don't, I'm not giving you another chance to run."

She crossed her arms over her belly and huffed. If I wasn't so irritated, I would have thought it cute. I called Emmett and told him to meet us at the airport and have the plane ready. I'd come back later and get my damn bike.

I was finally able to relax a little once we were in the air. I took a short nap when I suddenly heard yelling.

"You can't, I can't go back there, you don't understand!" It was that chick.

"Edward, man, get your girl under control!" Emmett begged

She turned to me, her eyes wide and frantic. She actually ran up to me, grabbing my shirt. "Please, you can't take me to Chicago! It's much too close to…"

"The guys that are looking for you?" I asked. She let go of me and stepped back. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"No, you don't understand…"

"NO, YOU don't understand!" I advanced on her, "You're coming with me. I'm going to take care of this divorce and if it's proven that that's my kid then we will work it out, but until then, I won't let anyone touch you or that child."

She sat down crying. It pissed me off that she didn't believe me.

When we arrived in Chicago, I had the driver take us straight to my dad's house. I wanted this to go down as discreetly as possible.

We walked into his study and he looked up confused. "Edward, what is this?"

"I need your help with something. I need you not to yell about it because you'll start her crying again and I already have a fucking headache."

My dad scowled at me, looking the woman up and down. "What are you doing with this girl?"

"I had a little trouble getting the marriage license." My father's face turned a bit red. "Turns out when I was in Vegas, I got married and didn't know it. This is the chick. I tried to get it annulled, but she's pregnant and claiming the kid is mine, so we have to get divorced."

My father glared at her and she burst into tears.

"Ah, fuck, you got her started again." I snatched some tissues off his desk and gave them to her.

"Let me go make a few calls," my father growled and left the room.

"Hey, you need to sit down?" Emmett asked her and I wanted to smack him. He walked around my father's desk and pulled out the chair for her.

She sat down and hid her face in her tissues.

That was when I heard my father's voice from the hallway. "Charles, please, he just returned."

"That's exactly why I want to see him. He keeps traipsing all over the damn continent." They finally burst into the study, "How in hell is he supposed to run things when he's never around!"

"Shit!" I heard Isabella hiss. I wondered if it was some of the Swans that were after her. If it was then I could easily take care of this. Of course, I would have to find a way to explain her pregnancy. Maybe Emmett would take the fall for that.

"What in hell is going on here?" Mr. Swan stormed forward. "Isabella…"

Oh shit, I was right, the Swans were after her.

"Marie…"

My eyes widened and I wondered what the hell she could have done to piss them off.

Higginbotham-Swan! Where in hell have you been?"

I was about to step between Mr. Swan and the girl until I heard her name. SWAN? Fucking hell, she was a Swan. There would be no hiding it now. I wondered how many Swan girls there were and if it really mattered which one I married. By the smoke coming out of her father's ears, I think it did.

"Daddy," she said standing up.

"Oh, my god! What is this?" he pointed at her belly, "What did you do?" he shouted. "Do you know how much trouble you're in? Do you know how much you and your little…" he waved at her stomach, "problem has caused? You immature little brat, you take after your stubborn mother. Did you get yourself knocked up just to get out of marrying Edward?" he yelled and the whole room went silent.

Mr. Swan was rubbing his face in frustration. He turned to my father, "I'm so sorry about this."

Emmett suddenly burst out laughing. I swear a vein nearly exploded out of Mr. Swan's head. "What's so damn funny?" he asked drawing his gun.

Of course, that didn't slow down Emmett's laughing as he pointed back and forth between Isabella and I. "You went crazy…all a waste of time!" he wiggled a finger at me. "He had me chasing her down for months!"

"Will you shut up!" I growled.

He shook his head no, howling with laughter. "You're already married to the chick you're supposed to be engaged to!"

"What?" Mr. Swan shouted.

My father stepped in there. "It seems our children met up in Las Vegas back in August."

"Vegas?" Mr. Swan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Bella whispered.

"Please tell me that you're at least pregnant with his kid and not someone else's."

I swallowed, wondering what the answer to that would be.

"It's his, Daddy, I'm sure of it."

Mr. Swan seemed to let out a relieved sigh. "So, you were running all over looking for my daughter?"

I nodded yes.

"You've had enough running around, the both of you," he said sternly. "The only reason you leave town again is for your damn honeymoon!" He turned away and started for the door, "Your mother is going to kill me." He stopped in the doorway, "Carlisle, I assume we're in agreement that there should be a reception of some sort?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, good, I'll have Renee get with Esme to set it up." He turned and stepped out the door, but stopped again. "Bella, for god sakes, call your mother, she's driving me nuts." And with that he was gone.

I stood staring at her for a moment, still in shock.

"You're a Cullen," she said accusingly.

"You're a Swan."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Cullen?" she shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Swan?"

"Because my father was after me. He was going to force me to marry your ass! I was in hiding, what the hell was your excuse?"

"She's got you there," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Bella and I said in unison.

"Enough!" my father shouted, "Edward, you're one lucky asshole. Now, get your wife and go to your room. You two better figure out how to get along before the reception or you both will be in trouble with your mothers."

Bella actually pouted. She walked around the desk and let me take her hand to lead the way. It felt so soft and small in my hand. She really was so tiny. She was looking down, her hair shielding her face from me. As I opened the door for her, I asked, "Why didn't you want to marry me?"

She walked over to my bed and kicked off her shoes. She moaned as if she was sore.

"Well?"

She let out a deep breath, "I don't know you. I didn't like the idea of you taking over what my family had built up. I was sure if I stayed away long enough that my father would concede and hand things over to me."

I plopped down in the chair and stretched out. "I didn't know you, either, but I was willing to do it for your family. I'm the reason the wedding kept getting put off. You think I wanted to take over for your father? I'm only twenty-two; I want to be twenty-two, not some skip."

She smiled at me. "So we're completely opposite."

I shrugged, "I guess opposites attract." I sat forward, bracing myself for her reaction. I just had to know for sure, though. "Hey, Bella, is that kid really mine?" I asked softly.

She bit her lip and nodded yes. "I was only with Jake before you. I married him using an alias to get a name change and I'd left him a couple of months before I met you. I wasn't pregnant then. I know I must seem like a whore after that night, but I swear, I've never done anything like that before, I was just desperate. I can't even remember doing this," she said pointing to her stomach.

I got up and walked over to her. "I think that bartender drugged you. That's why I took you back to my place."

"So you could take advantage of me?" she slapped my face.

I did my best to hold it together and gripped her hands. "No, I saw those thugs after you. I didn't know they were your dad's guys. I thought you were in trouble and feared he might be in on it. I put you to bed and went out to sleep in the chair. I drank the damn mini bar dry and when I opened my eyes, you were riding me. I don't remember what the hell happened after that."

She relaxed a little. "I'm not a whore," she whispered. The tears in her eyes made me want to believe her. "I'm sorry. This mess is all my fault, I shouldn't have run from you. I was just so scared. I wasn't ready to be someone's wife."

That I totally understood. I pulled her into my arms and she fit just right. My hand settled on her little tummy. "It's alright, I don't blame you for running, and fuck, I knew you were drugged when this happened." I rubbed her little belly. I felt a little thump. I let out a chuckle. "Wow, there really is something in there, huh?"

She laughed, making her little tummy bounce.

"It's a little girl."

When she said that, all I could think was, oh, shit, I hope she doesn't take after her mother.

Nineteen years later…

It took a little time, but after a few years of marriage, we worked things out. Not to say that it wasn't tough getting to know each other and then handling the baby being born, but we banded together and came out stronger for it. I couldn't love my Bella more. I had to admit, though, having four girls was just short of terrifying. I'd faced a lot in my life, but nothing as fierce as my wife and daughters. Of course, I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I shouted into the phone.

Bella stomped in as I got off the phone. She was glaring at me. She had her dad's eyes and that wasn't a good thing when she was pissed. "What in hell were you thinking when you told Mr. Volturi that our daughter would marry his son?"

"Baby, please..."

"Don't you baby please me! You call him right now and tell him that if Felix can find her then he can have her, but if he can't track her down, then he isn't man enough to handle our baby girl."

What my beautiful wife didn't know was that Felix was sitting right behind her. I looked passed her, "You hear that? If you want her, go get her. I had to catch mine," I said with a smirk, pulling my wife into my arms. She gave me that forgiving smile that let me know there would be some hot make-up sex later. I kissed her deeply, ignoring the shuffling and door closing as Felix left. I wondered if he would find her. Maybe I should have suggested he look in Vegas…

A/N also found this website with lots of awesome one shots, you all should check it out.

pickapic . twificpics 2012/07/11/pick-a-pic-one-shot-voting/#more-603

of course you need to remove the spaces, but definitely check it out.


End file.
